criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Oh! Crazy Kill!
Oh! Crazy Kill! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-third case of the game. It is the twenty-eighth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in East Asia. Plot The Bureau followed SOMBRA's trail of kidnapped orphans to Seoul. Carmen and the player visited the set of popular Korean children's TV show "Oh! Crazy Kids!" where they found TV producer Gwak Sung-ho crushed under a LED pillar. The cops were able to incriminate TV presenter Kang Dong-yun as Gwak's killer. After trying to pin the crime on K-pop idol SILVERee, Kang admitted that he stabbed the victim with an ice pick. He lost a game of hwatu with a gang that Gwak had previously exposed on air. The gang agreed that Gwak's murder would pay off the debt. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Jack and the player investigated a karaoke place (disguised as K-pop stars) to find a laptop with SILVERee's videos. Elliot discovered that the videos contained SOMBRA's logo and various subliminal messages. SILVERee claimed that he did not know about SOMBRA. 's bag.]] Meanwhile, Carmen and the player headed off to the TV set to search for Angela, who had gone there and did not come back. There, they found both her and a toy belonging to May Douglas. Angela feared that May had been kidnapped as she never visited the set. The three went to the park where they found April Douglas' bag, which contained a photo of Ronin Ozawa holding some children. Fortunately, the kids were safe in the lab. Elliot recognized that Ronin’s photo was taken in a Tokyo arcade. Deducing Ronin was in charge of moving the orphans there, the Bureau took a flight to the Japanese capital. Summary Victim *'Gwak Sung-ho' (found crushed by a LED pillar) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Kang Dong-yun' Suspects WEC28SILVERee.png|SILVERee WEC28Obaasan.png|Obaasan WEC28PKun-woo.png|Pyo Kun-woo WEC28KDong-yun.png|Kang Dong-yun WEC28PEun-ji.png|Park Eun-ji Quasi-suspect(s) WEC28ADouglas.png|Angela Douglas Killer's Profile *The killer plays hwatu. *The killer eats kimchi. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer is a male. Crime Scenes WEC28-CS1A.png|TV Show Set WEC28-CS1B.png|Judges' Chairs WEC28-CS2A.png|Park Pagoda WEC28-CS2B.png|Park Path WEC28-CS3A.png|Karaoke Booth WEC28-CS3B.png|Karaoke Couch Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate TV Show Set. (Clues: Torn Poster, Pillar chunk, Victim's Body) *Examine Torn Poster. (New Suspect: SILVERee) *Ask SILVERee about the victim. (Prerequisite: SILVERee's Poster restored; Victim identified: Gwak Sung-ho; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Pagoda) *Investigate Park Pagoda. (Prerequisite: SILVERee interrogated; Clues: Hi-Tech Device, Photograph) *Examine Hi-Tech Device. (Result: GPS Tracker; New Suspect: Obaasan) *Question Obaasan about why she was tracking the victim. (Prerequisite: GPS Tracker unlocked) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Pyo Kun-woo) *Ask Pyo Kun-woo about his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pyo Kun-woo identified on Photograph) *Examine Pillar chunk. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kimchi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays hwatu) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Karaoke Booth. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Credit Card, Karaoke Mic, Torn Magazine; New Suspect: Kang Dong-yun) *Question Kang Dong-yun about his use of the victim's credit card. (Prerequisite: Credit Card found in Karaoke Booth; Profile updated: Kang plays hwatu and eats kimchi) *Examine Karaoke Mic. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings karaoke; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Path) *Investigate Park Path. (Prerequisite: Substance analyzed; Clues: Trash Can, Locked Smartphone) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Warning Poster) *Question Pyo about being banned from the television studio. (Prerequisite: Warning Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Pyo eats kimchi) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00) *Talk to SILVERee about the victim embarrassing him on national television. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile updated: SILVERee plays hwatu, eats kimchi, and sings karaoke) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Gossip Magazine; New Suspect: Park Eun-ji) *Ask Park Eun-ji about her affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Gossip Magazine restored; Profile updated: Park eats kimchi and plays hwatu) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Question Park about her claim that the victim brainwashed children. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Judges' Chairs) *Investigate Judges' Chairs. (Prerequisite: Park interrogated; Clues: Torn Flyer, DVD Case) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Message on Flyer) *Analyze Message on Flyer. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Obaasan about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message on Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: Obaasan plays hwatu) *Examine DVD Case. (Result: Sequins vacuumed off Karaoke DVD) *Examine Sequins. (Result: Kang Dong-yun's DNA) *Ask Kang whether or not the victim fired him. (Prerequisite: DNA from Sequins identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Kang sings karaoke, Park sings karaoke) *Investigate Karaoke Couch. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Plastic Crate, Hwatu Box) *Examine Plastic Crate. (Result: Ice Pick) *Analyze Ice Pick. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ice Pick; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Hwatu Box. (Result: Written Note) *Analyze Written Note. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (4/6). (No stars) Innocence Lost (4/6) *Interrogate SILVERee about strange activity at the karaoke bar. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Reward: K-pop Hairstyle) *Investigate Karaoke Booth. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask SILVERee about the subliminal message in his videos. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate TV Show Set. (Prerequisite: SILVERee interrogated; Clue: Owl Toy) *Examine Owl Toy. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Investigate Park Pagoda. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Clue: Child's Backpack) *Examine Child's Backpack. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Strange Photo of Man with Kids) *Persuade Angela to explain why she's so upset. (Prerequisite: Strange Photo of Man and Kids unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:East Asia